


Realization

by JDRIZZLE



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDRIZZLE/pseuds/JDRIZZLE
Summary: Ruby realizes something about herself that others already know.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story inspired by the friends in a Nuts and Dolts discord server I'm in. It was just wave of inspiration that hit me, hope you like it!

Ruby Rose knocked on an old pharmacy office door before pushing it open slightly, "Excuse me, Mr. Polendina? You wanted to see me?" She asks in a quiet voice. This scenario reminded her all too much of the few times she was scolded in her combat school days.

"Oh yes, please come in and have a seat Ruby!" Pietro says in his regular cherry tone.

Hearing not even a hint of anger in his voice, Ruby was able to relax. She took a seat in front of Pietro's desk, where he was tinkering with some gizmo. "So, what's this about?" She asked.

Pietro put his tools down and pushed his project tray to the side before answering. "I noticed that you and my daughter are very close, that's wonderful to see!" He said cheerily.

Ruby's cheeks reddened a bit hearing this.

"I wanted to ask you something though." He continued, "I have a hunch, but I want to hear it from you if that's alright."

"A hunch? About what exactly?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Hmm... Uh, well, depending on your answer, I might not be able to tell you..." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Alright then, what do you want to hear?"

Pietro clears his throat, "What do you think of Penny? How does she make you feel?"

Ruby's eyes widen, "Wha-what do I think of her? I-I don't... How she makes me feel? I..." She stammered, her blush deepening further.

"I've been watching you two interact over these last few weeks. That daughter of mine, she doesn't act the way she does when she's with you with anyone else, not even me! As her father I'm so, so proud of her. She's clearly found in you someone very dear, very important to her. It's also a bit of a lonely feeling bt that's beside the point..."

"I-I don't know about tha-"

Pietro cut her off, "I do! Just by seeing the way she looks at you, absolutely anyone can tell how precious you are to her. But, I want to know what you think of her."

"I... I..." Ruby started before taking a deep breath and looking Pietro in the eyes, now have set her resolve. "I think Penny is the most amazing person I've ever met. Her combat skills are incredible enough on their own, but she's far more than that." As she went on, her blush was growing more and more pronounced. "She's the very best friend anyone could ever have, she's loyal almost to a fault, even if that loyalty puts her in harms way, and she has this inate sense of true justice that is honestly inspiring for me..."

Pietro just listened politely as the girl in front of him gushed about his daughter.

"...and she always puts me at ease whenever we spend time together. I also think she's absolutely beautiful, she's constantly making my heart race..." Ruby stops suddenly. "Oh man..." She says in realization.

"This girl is totally head over heels." Pietro thought to himself.

"So," Pietro cuts in, "Is there something you want from the relationship you two have?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Ruby said, "I love being such good friends with her, but..."

"But?"

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but, I think... No, I know... I'm in love with Penny! Gah, I'm so dense sometimes! Man, I feel ridiculous for taking so long! Hahaha!" Ruby laughed gleefully, getting to fall in love with your best friend isn't something that happens every day.

"Ahaha, I knew it!" Pietro declared, coming out from the desk, both hands in the air. "I didn't say this earlier, but the way you look back at Penny pretty much gave it away! So I kept an eye on you two when I could, to see if you're relationship had progressed at all. It's no wonder it didn't move forward much, since you hadn't even realized it yourself! Hahahaha! *cough cough cough* "Ehem, excuse me, laughing so much must have brought my coughing out." Pietro said, one hand on his chest.

"No, it's okay."

"So, I'll ask again, is there something you want out of your relationship, or are you still satisfied with remaining just friends?" He inquired honestly, a serious look on his face.

"I'd like it if, at some point, we could start dating. And then maybe, eventually, getting... married." Ruby said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, trying to make her as happy as she makes me every day I get to be with her!'

Pietro simply nodded, a big grin replacing his previous look. "That sounds wonderful! I'm sure you're future together will be bright!" He cheers. "Not that you needed it, but you have my blessing."

Ruby jumps up and gives Pietro a big Nora-like hug. "Thank you so much for helping me realize what should have been so obvious to me! I feel so refreshed. I'm gonna go and talk to Penny now!" Ruby said before heading for the door.

"You going to tell her?" He said before flashing a sly smile.

"N-n-no! My heart's not prepared for that kind of thing yet! But I'll get there for sure!"

"Good!"

As Ruby opened the office door, there stood Penny herself. "Ruby? You were in there for a long time, is everything alright?" She asks, a little worried.

"O-oh, yeah, n-nothing's wrong! I was just talking to your dad about... s-stuff..." Ruby said nervously, her blush returning once more.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I-I'll tell you some day, I promise!"

"Okay Ruby, I'll wait for you." She said with a cheerful smile.


End file.
